Tuwan Kad Skirata
Tuwan Kad Skirata Ship: Cabur Tor Title: Mercenary Age: 21 Race: Mandalorian Human Homeworld: Mandalore Hometown: Outskirts of Keldabe Date of Birth: April 20th, 120 ABY (After the Battle of Yavin) Personality He tends to be very polite, even to those he's about to kill. He respect all forms of life no matter race, sex, religion, etc. He's a very flirty and non confrontational person but if needed in a fight he will prove well beyond his looks. He loves the new smell of coconuts he's acquired and loves to tinker with his brand new ship. He's currently mastering the ways of his ship and can increase or decrease it's size as needed for it is a living ship. Tends to wave his lightsaber around activated just to scare people. Due to his Jedi upbringing when someone is in trouble he can't help but do the right thing. His moral compass almost always points to good until he's doing a job and he always has a smile on his face even when pulling the trigger. Biography Su cuy'gar! (Hello!) My name is Tuwan Kad Skirata and this is my story. I am an anomaly in more ways than one. My birth was not through normal genetic means but of the Force. My mother was my Master and she trained me not only in the Jedi arts but of the Mandalorian way of life. Although she was a Jedi washout I was undeniably destined to be a true Jedi Knight. Starting much earlier than any Mandalorian warrior I was raised on the battle field at the unspeakable age of 3. Learning how to fight with my body and mind I was the one cross-breed no species ever wanted to see in the known universe. A Mandalorian Jedi Knight. Many Jedi came to take me to their temples to train in their pacifistic ways but I knew in my heart my mother would always be right and the Mandalorian code of unity was the true path. Then, one day, my life took a dramatic turn. We both sensed a a disturbance in the Force. Assuming it was another Jedi Master attempting to steal me away my mother attached her lightsaber to her work belt and told me to stay inside and watch from the window. It was no Jedi. This time it was a Siit(Sith ). My mother stood defiantly and told the Siit to be on his way but he would have none of that, he drew his lightsaber and cut my mother down before she even knew what happened. Something clicked in my head watching my mothers life go out of existence in a flash. I drew deep on the force and launched myself out the window at the Siit. I do not know the exact way it happened but my rage took over me and I fell into the abyss of the Dark Side. I fought and fought and fought until the Siit was dead. Burned by lightning, cut with my mothers lightsaber and crushed through the power of my mind until he was no more. I was only 8 years old. I went with the next Jedi Master to arrive and spent 4 years at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant training in the Light Side of the Force. I was the youngest Jedi of my generation to be granted the title of Jedi Knight at the age of 12. For the next 8 years I traveled with my Master Julic van Darme roaming the galaxy and learning the more subtle ways of the Jedi. She was nothing like my mother but for an aruetii (outsider, stranger) she was all right. I was mere months away from my trials to earn my honorific of Jedi Master when a distress call came in over the Holonet. A http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Yuuzhan_Vong Yuuzhan Vong world was under attack by the One Sith . These same Yuuzhan Vong had given me the ship I was currently flying and I would NOT allow them to be hurt in any way. With my deep hatred for the Sith after what happened to my mother I gladly went to stop them and succeeded in destroying the two ancient Victory-class Star Destroyers they had in orbit. It was easy for me because they were naive enough to commit all their star fighters to atmospheric bombardment. Sadly, It was a trap. The One Sith expected me to come. They jumped insystem with 4 more Victory-class Star Destroyers and a Super Star Destroyer. The plan was to capture me and give me over to Darth Kryatt to be broken and used against my fellow Jedi in the upcoming purge. I would rather die than allow myself to be turned dark again and was ready to blow my reactor when other Yuuzhan Vong vessels came streaming up from the atmosphere. My allies had come to fight and were telling me to leave the planets safe keeping to them. With a heavy heart I fled to the outer reaches of the system for a safe hyperspace jump to Coruscant when my hyperdrive was hit and before I could stop the jump I was looking at hyperspace. I spent two weeks in hyperspace, 8 days longer than I was suppose to, waiting to revert back to real space when finally my ship was pulled out of hyperspace by a considerable mass shadow. In front of me was a beautiful world teeming with life. Before I could do anything my engines failed and I was dragged into this planets gravity well. I was able to get my repulsors online and kept from crashing. But what was this world? There was no spaceport, no space stations, no outpost of any kind yet I sensed extremely intelligent sentient life.Then I was granted a Force vision. In it my mother explained everything that went wrong and she told me that with my hyperdrive damaged it had malfunctioned and sent me off course. My hyperdrive not only hurled me through the hyperspace lane it sent me into an entirely different universe. I reached out again with my senses and there was nothing. No other Jedi, no Yuuzhan Vong, no Siit. I was completely alone as the only Jedi on this planet, maybe even the entire universe. This was a load of osik(vulgar word). My engines were badly damaged and I could barely coax 5% out of them. With a weary sigh I reached out once again and sensed a few groups of people within walking distance. I pulled the names of the ships out of the minds of the crews. There were the Airships Isabella with Captain Cedric Whittaker . The man who would do anything for anyone in need. The Airship Nocturne with their amazing inventions.The Airship Amestris with it's young Captain, Kage Silverhawk. The woman who, despite her age knows exactly what needs to be done. The Airship Archaeopterytx with it's humble Captain O'Flynn and his dinosaur hunting crew. The Airship Aurora and her lovely Captain Amelia Tanner . The woman who is kind hearted and always has a nice thing to say. And so many more ships, but I couldn't handle all the information. My minds was buzzing with the livelihood of so many beings with the same mind set. I knew right away I'd make fast friends with these people yet I hadn't even met them before. I did not know what they were all doing gathered together but it is a good a place as any to find out about this strange world... Category:Characters